


El antidoto es un...

by lea1santome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencias: es el episodio 2xo6 (o escribía esto o me daba algo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El antidoto es un...

_ Todo va salir bien- le decía Merlín a Arturo- El plan no va fallar, te daré el antídoto, antes que te mueras definitivamente, tu padre va llorar lágrimas de arrepentimiento en tu lecho de muerte y se rompiera el hechizo que tiene cautivo a tu padre.

_ Si el plan falla, y muero, prometo que me convertiré en Fantasma y te seguiré a todas partes, asustaré a tus conquistas hasta el resto de tu vida.

_Arturo, no saldrá mal y hará falta que te conviertas en fantasma y me amargues la existencia-dijo Merlín a Arturo, pero la verdad que merlín no sabía si esto iba a funcionar.

*****************

Arturo se había tomado la pócima, pero cuando Merlín le llevaba el antídoto a Arthur el sirviente le lanza un objeto sin identificar, que deja inconsciente a Merlin y rompe el frasco.

Merlín despierta, absorbe el antídoto con el pañuelo, va corriendo al dormitorio de Arthur, observa que El rey ve la verdadera apariencia de su nueva esposa, pero eso no importa y se dirige corriendo hacia donde esta Arturo, escurre su pañuelo en la boca de Arthur, pero no sale ninguna goto, y merlín recuerda lo que el dijo Gauis.  
(Si el antídoto no llegará a funcionar, hay otra manera de despertarlo de su sueño de muerte. !ES UN BESO.!)

Había un problema, que Gwen no estaba el dormitorio, ni tampoco Morgana, y no había tiempo de buscarlas, y no le quedó más remedio que Besar a Arturo, fue un beso rápido, bastante casto, pero dio resultado. Rapidamente Merlín se alejo de Artero antes que se despertará completamente.

El resto de la historia ya lo sabéis, pero no sabías que:

_Me besaste-dijo Arthur a Merlin cuando se vieron- No lo niegues.  
_ No sé que estás diciendo- Merlín se puso a la defensiva- creo que el Antídoto te sentó mal, tienes alucinaciones.  
_ ¿es este el antídoto-?y el le enseño un frasco roto en un pañuelo- ¡no me mientas, más, sentí tus labios!  
_ ¡Sí, te besé, era el único modo de que volvieras a la vida, así que ya puedes llamar a los caballeros para que me detengan por atreverme a besar al Príncipe!.

 

Arthur guardo el frasco envuelto en el pañuelo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra se acercó a Merlín lo estrecho en sus brazos y lo besó, su lengua jugo detenidamente con la lengua de Merlín y su boca, despacio, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso.

Al terminó del beso Merlin pretendía alejarse se Arthur, pero Arthur y sus brazos no le dejó escapar.

_ Sólo que la próxima vez, que me beses espero que yo este consciente, quisiera disfrutar del beso.

Hay algo que Gauis no dijo a Merlin: el beso tiene que ser un BESO DE AMOR POR AMBAS PARTES.


End file.
